Hellbent
by Cupid's ichor
Summary: Sasuke was gone, Naruto was endangered and she was powerless watching as her team drifted farther apart. It was her turn to act, her turn to sacrifice everything for them. She was dressed in crimson, black and pink, her name was Haruno Sakura. ItaSak
1. Hellbent: to hold onto everything

She would do anything to prove her worth, to protect the ones who've always fought so ardently to protect her. Sasuke was gone, Naruto was being hunted and she was powerless and watched as her team drifted farther apart. It was her turn to act, her turn to sacrifice everything. For her team she would leave and watch over her village from afar. She was donned in crimson, black and pink, her name was Haruno Sakura.

A/N: I haven't written anything in a while because of finals and whatnot. Growing up scares me and in my last years of highschool I can only endure and enjoy my fading free time.

* * *

Hellbent

Chapter1: To hold onto everything

Tonight everything would end and she would finally prove her worth. It was all an elaborate plan, and in her decision she knew she would never be able to return.

_It's something I have to do._

The years were kind as her life finally reached a zenith. She was an ANBU, a well respected ninja and medic-nin. Despite her seventeen years she never found solstice. It was everything around her which kept her on edge, with nightmares and bitter thoughts which she would just sweat out during her training sessions. As she became more involved in the constant threats and village news the more she felt weak, unable to stop the inevitable, unable to protect her village. There would always be danger, she told herself but that in itself always made her feel inadequate.

She needed to take action.

Team seven was always a three man team because that was the way it was suppose to be. She wasn't going to be left helplessly crying, Naruto wasn't going to be captured, and Sasuke? Sasuke was going to return, she would see to it. She would leave with their hearts in mind. They were always with her, she told herself.

Even it would cost her,

even if she never. . .even if she could never. . .

Savoring her time she soaked deeper into the tepid water. Cupping the water she watched as it trickled through her fingers she sighed deeply before getting out of the tub. Her wet tendrils clung onto her shoulders as she attempted to tie them up. In the mirror she examined herself, her appearance and health.

Her fingers lingered on the pendent which she wore around her neck. It was a locket with a crimson ruby adorned in the middle. Inside was a picture of team 7 when they were young. The color red was always a favorite, it represented passion, fury and love.

Finally dressed in her ANBU uniform, Sakura made sure no skin was exposed and no scent could be traced. Picking up her mask, she noticed that the porcelain was cool even between her gloved fingers. In gloved hands she jiggled a can of spray paint covering the white painted surface of the mask. Blackening her identity as an ANBU, her mask of distinguishing features were black now. With postponing actions of tightened her boots and fastening her vest she pulled up her hood and finally left.

A scribbled message on her table.

* * *

"Naruto."

His golden hair made his identity painfully obvious.

" Sakura-chan? What are you doing out?" Naruto lifted up his ANBU mask and placed it on the ground. He was sitting casually by a riverbank his arms holding his body up. He was looked so relaxed and vulnerable that Sakura kicked him into the river for his carelessness.

_Just for the hell of it._

" W-what was that for?" The blond popped his head up but remained in the water, a safe distance from Sakura.

" Idiot. How can you be so nonchalant, so lazy, so stupid! The Akatsuki could be nearby, they could have easily captured you." It was years since the last time the Akatsuki made an attempt at capturing Naruto. Word was that they were after the Kyubbi sealed inside the boy and the thought of losing another companion made Sakura cringe. The time between their last visit was too long, they would show up soon.

Naruto himself of coarse was stronger now but still. . .

He was an idiot.

Naruto took a moment before it registered in his mind. " Sakura-chan are you worrying about me?"

She ignored the suggestive tone in his voice." Just get out of the damn river before you get sick. Didn't Tsunade-sama tell you not to wander around mindlessly without the team?"

" That old hag, she doesn't know what she's talking about. Whether I'm alone in my apartment or out here it's all the same. If they want to try and get me again I'll just kick their ass."

She sighed. Naruto was hotheaded as usual. Walking on the water she lend a hand to her teammate and pulled him up. With her back turned to him she looked up at the moon then shuffled around in her pocket.

" It's late Naruto but perhaps Ichiraku's is still open." She held a coupon between her fingers.

" I really shouldn't. . ."

Sakura's lips twitched. He was refusing ramen, free ramen? Perhaps he was just trying to be polite or maybe everyone was just as on edge as she was.

" Fine." In a swift motion a rip was heard as Naruto's azure eyes widened.

The pieces of paper fell to the floor.

" Ahhh! Why Sakura-chan?" Naruto fell to his knees tears streaming down his face. He clutched the pieces of paper in his hands. It was like she just killed one of his most dearest friends.

She didn't like that analogy.

Turning around she held out the coupons and he looked at her with childlike admiration.

Sakura never saw Naruto's eyes lighten up or disappear with the coupons or even hear him running through the forest but faintly he said 'thank you' and she smiled blushing slightly. She touched her cheek before covering her face with Naruto's mask.

_That sneaky bastard stole a kiss._

Sakura wasn't going to lose another partner, in fact she planned on getting Sasuke back. To calm her own mind and to ease the minds of the others. But first she needed the strength and power to do so.

Running off into the woods she still felt flushed.

Naruto would take this especially hard.

_. . . Try to understand_

* * *

I have most of the chapters written out, now all you have to do is review. Criticisms and gentle nagging to update is always appreciated. 


	2. Hellbent: on staying fearless

Hellbent

Chapter 2: On staying fearless

Sakura woke up groggy with the rain steadily misting her. She had fell asleep out in the middle of nowhere and miles away from Konohagakure, and she just told Naruto to be careful. With her face still covered and hood concealing her pink hair she looked around cautiously. There was a dark presence looming around her. Her senses picked up the feeling of overwhelming chakra and she quickly threw a kunai to her left only to hear a faint chuckle.

Sakura's muscles tensed. She was both frightened and excited at the same time. Examining her surroundings she turned to the cloaked person sauntering nonchalantly out of the shadows. His face concealed by the hat he wore but it was clear by the clouds on his cloak, the darkened nails and devious grin that he was an Akatsuki. His skin, a blueish gray color as he played with the throne kunai. From her prior knowledge she knew the man before her was Kisame.

" Too bad you missed. . .kunoichi."

She noticed the slight tear on the shoulder of his cloak but decide it would be best if she didn't mention it.

Sakura twitched slightly feeling the presence of another.

" You are not the kyuubi."

His voice was low calm and flowed softly on the wind.

_So placid for a criminal it's eery._

Sakura turned around cautiously to the voice. His raven hair, emotionless face and feathered eyelashes concealing those dangerous eyes. She inhaled sharply and knew instantly of the person in front of her.

Uchiha Itachi

" His scent, you have it on you. Did you plan to trick us?" He was only inches away and she trembled, her fingers twitching slightly.

_Doesn't he have any respect for personal space? I feel like I'm being suffocated. But if I can. . .if I can do this then. . ._

A smile twitched at her lips but covered by the mask her gestures seemed placid.

_Sasuke would be saved. . ._

" Did you really think that we would mistake you for the kyuubi?" He reiterated. Sakura refused to look at his face, but felt his eyes running all over her.

_Naruto will no longer be endangered. . ._

" You came nonetheless." she smiled in satisfaction under the mask. This is what she wanted.

_And I. . .I will be. . ._

" Is something funny?" Itachi lifted his hand to Sakura's mask and with two fingers poked her forehead. The mask cracked and broke in pieces to Sakura's feet. She just stood there mouth slightly agape her exposed faced reddened and eyes dilated.

Kisame looked on with an expression of humor. Itachi kept a stern serious look and Sakura pulled down her hood in an attempt to ignore the down pour. The two men looked on with contempt as Sakura was shuffled nervously in their gaze.

Kisame grinned lasciviously. "Too bad. She's really cute."

The comment made her Sakura shutter in realization. They were going to kill her being a bother, for wasting their time, perhaps for even speaking. But her eyes glared with determination. She only scratched the surface, she still was willing to do everything possible.

" You are the reason why Sasuke and Naruto suffer. Why, Itachi-san do you enjoy inflicting pain? Why must you constantly ruin people's lives?" The question was rhetorical, she wasn't expecting an answer and kept her eyes a safe place from his face.

"That's none of your concern. Our motives, reasons, we do not need to justify ourselves to you." He made an attempt to walk away before a shuriken flew past his head.

" I want to understand. To save Sasuke and protect Naruto I must understand." Her stance was initiating a fight, she wouldn't let him get away so easily.

_I must be powerful enough and strong enough to do so._

" Why are you getting involved in matters which do not concern you? You are weak kunoichi. This unnecessary act of martyrdom, it will resolve nothing. As for myself I do what is necessary."

_It will not be martyrdom because I will not die, I cannot die._

_Yet_.

" No, they are my team. It does concern me, I will protect them as they protected me. But I want to understand. Why? How can you" A pause and a breath and Sakura calmed herself down from babbling.

" I going to protect them. . ." She kept her self calm looking straight ahead where Itachi previously stood.

His breathe was warm and sent shivers down her spine." And how do you plan on doing that? Can you protect them in death?"

He was behind her again. " No." Sakura muttered lowly darting around with an intent to kill.

Her eyes shined an oily green, lit with pain and aguish to the man which was the reason why team seven was broken, and the reason why she had made it worst.

Sakura's attempts at striking Itachi were all wind and sweat. Each kick was dodged and each punch blocked. His face tilted slightly and looked on with humor at the determined girl. Tired of playing he caught her arm.

Growling Sakura focused chakra to her captured arm and and grabbed his wrist squeezing it dangerously digging her nails digging into his soft flesh. The wind blew the cover of Itachi's face and his eyes closed his eyelashes shadowing his cheeks and tired face. Sakura stared even though she knew not to. Those eyes which meant her death and torture were so captivating, so beautifully crimson.

_Shit, his looks can kill._

It was too late for her to notice but she had already fallen into his eyes, the mangekyou sharingan.

Her own voice seemed to echo in her head.

_Am I dead?_

_

* * *

_

Er. . .I have nothing to say. Is that a bad thing? Anyway I really should be studying for my finals, oh well. Next chapter is Sakura's struggle to stay focus as she's being 'mind fucked' under Itachi's tsukiyomi.

Review.


	3. Hellbent: On being strong

My computer is sick, it caught a virus and I think it was because an animated chibi Itachi icon I downloaded. The lesson for today is: Even in chibi form Itachi is a deadly SOB.

* * *

Hellbent 

Chapter 3: On being strong

Everything was crimson and shadows of black. The trees seized to move, the rain slowed to the point where each fat drop hovered off the ground before losing its shape and splashing to the ground. And like everything else it was red as if raining blood. Sakura looked around before a shadow of Itachi came into view.

" This is it, the height of my power. Do you still wish to understand?" The scene changed as she found her back against the tree. Its limbs slowly binding her, strangling her. Her breathing was ragged and she felt her eyes start to bulge as she struggled desperately for air.

" It can be endless."

With each passing moment she could hear the blood pumping throughout her body, her ribs slightly cracking as the tree continued to crush her form. Her muffled mouth let loose a cry and her half lidded eyes saw only his shadow as he continued to watch her with intensity.

She would be crushed and feel every bone break, each organ collapse and every blood vessel pop. It was all an illusion she told herself, her inner conscious struggling to defeat the pain. But god did it hurt, and his leering eyes didn't help only encouraging the illusion. She attempted a whimper but breathless her eyes fell closed letting loose stray tears.

For the first time since Sasuke left Konoha she was crying. Out of pain or her own weakness she continued to tear which only angered her, producing frustrated tears. She vowed earlier that she would only cry when Sasuke was returned and anything before the event would be a waste of energy and time. Sakura looked up to the shadowy figure before her with malice and inner Sakura growled.

That bastard I'm going to crucify him for making me cry.

A shadow loomed over her form and Sakura clenched her fists freeing one of her arms. Itachi watched with sudden interest as she freed her mouth and swiftly wiped away the stray tears.

Stupid prick, why don't you do everyone a favor and die.

" I'm intrigued that such an harmless looking kunoichi has such a strong inner will." He stepped out of the shadows hovering right over her form. She grabbed his black shirt and he placed a hand under her chin forcing her to reflexively look at his face. Her green eyes met his again and gasped at her own mistake.

Everything went dark.

The smell of the damp grass beneath her hands and the sensation of her wet hair as frigid drops of water trickled down her neck, her face, and fingertips. Panting breathlessly Sakura refused to look up, her gaze focused on the steady ground and the rain splashing on its surface. She was mentally drained from Itachi's doujustu which caused her body to freeze, her breathing to slow and her skin to pale.

The rain, it's so cold. How long has it been? How long have I been out here?. .I-I. .

. . .can't breath.

As if an act of divine intervention the rain slowed down and finally ceased. Curiously she looked up to see Itachi looking down at her. She didn't move when he crouched down to her level, she was too tired and frightened. The rain once again covered her in drops of the frigid liquid, his hand under her chin was almost inviting. She looked at him with the weakness pouring from her eyes as visible as the rain drops on her hair or the slight twitching of her hypothermic muscles.

His touch is so. . .

She didn't care. Her mind wasn't focused on anything except his warm hand under her pale skin. He looked at her with laser light intensity and she didn't even flinch.

. . .warm, it's disgusting.

Sakura didn't move despite her vain attempts in doing so. " Right now you're body is trying to warm itself but your mind is fatigued and if you should fall asleep you will die." He said informally with not a tint of sympathy.

" I-I know." She bit her shaking lip. " I might h-have hypothermia or catch pneumonia but I won't die. Not until I have the power to protect them. I cannot die, not like this. I will only be satisfied in dying for them, not by my own foolishness, and not by you. I'm not selfish, for me it's only them."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he stood up. And again the rain ceased to touch her but his lingering touch continued to make her shiver.

" Nonsense, my brother left to find power to kill me. To fulfill his own ambition not yours. He couldn't have cared less for your team. In the end you see this opportunity to do something reckless and get acknowledged for it. Your wish to keep the team together only divides them and worsens the situation in your dramatic absence. That's why you're protecting Sasuke and the kyuubi. In the end everyone is selfish, your need for power is intended to help them but also yourself."

" . . .you could never understand." She muttered hoarsely the chakra building up in her right hand.

" In the end will you be content in your achievements, or regretful? Will they even bother to understand your actions and thank you?" He paused for a second to let reality sink in. However Sakura refused to listen, she only concentrated on the flow of chakra to her fist. "You cannot perceive the reality of your actions because you're stuck in your own illusions of what you want to happen rather than what will actually happen."

Her eyes widened but she kept her gaze down and to the ground." Help me. I-I want to. . ."

" Your determination is admirable but irritating."

His words pierce and it hurts so much –The truth, my weakness, I'm in pain.

Kisame stepped forward to the fallen teen and placed a hand casually on top of her head." Maybe we could use her Itachi." He grabbed her hair forcing her to look up at them. She struggled slightly, her eyes cloudy with tears. " She and that kyuubi seem to be close."

" Her emotions make her weak, making her do unnecessary things for useless people. . ." Sakura flinched as the flood of attention from the two criminals made her skin crawl. " But she is already desperate enough to foolishly come this far in luring us in. Her loss in Konoha will be great, the kyuubi will be sore in losing her."

" Yes, it seems like a common flaw in Konohagakure's shinobi." Kisame said flatly. " Kunoichi, you said you wanted power and I am curious to see what you can do. It'll be entertaining." By now Sakura calmed down her tears and gritted her teeth. She didn't know why but suddenly she became frustrated.

"Will you walk or will I have to drag you?" Kisame said humorously.

Her eyes hardened and rasing a fist she slammed the ground releasing the buildup of chakra. The two men jumped back as the ground to crumbled and broke beneath her. She knew what it would mean if she left with them.

'Will they thank you?'

It was irrational and unforgivable but it was something she had to do. Even though they would lose her she didn't want team seven to disintegrate. It was an idealistic fantasy which she hoped would become reality: Sasuke would be returned, Naruto would be safe and she would protect them from afar, that's the fantasy she wanted.

And she hoped above everything else that they would understand and acknowledge her efforts.

Itachi and Kisame stood a good distance from the kunoichi and the destruction she managed to cause. Kisame smirked and Itachi kept his cool stance.

She was much more powerful then she let on.

Her fist lifted slightly and she glared at the two Akatsuki members. Her legs were reluctant to move but finally she stood up with a false air of confidence. She was frightened and cold but she knew it would be best to trash everything old. She needed to sacrifice everything.

Every last bit of it.

" My name is Haruno Sakura, Itachi-san, Kisame-san."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and all you lazy people click the little button below and review. 

You know you want to. XP


	4. Hellbent: To be confident

Hooray! –Jumps up, laughing hysterically– I just finished it! My finals are finished and now I have my summer. . .to do more work. –Frowns– Er, somehow that didn't come out as planed. –Ponders– Summer volunteering, summer job, summer reading, summer studying, summer assignments. . .Summer vacation, it's just not how I pictured it when I was younger.

I forgot this on my previous chapters: DISCLAIMER I don't own Naruto.–It's trite but I suppose it's necessary–

* * *

Hellbent 

Chapter4: To be confident

"Sakura, I would expect you to be smarter then to try something." Itachi said sternly.

Sakura walked behind the two Akatsuki members and realized the impact of her agreement. Within everything she wished that Sasuke would go back to Konoha and Naruto to be saved from his fate of holding the kyuubi within him. Even in a perfect world she was hoping for the hopeless. So this is where she found herself, between two Akatsuki members one the murderer of the Uchiha clan and the other a shark man who was once an elite member of the Seven Swordsmen.

What did she get herself into?

But knowing that both men knew of her motive she knew that she needed to give them something in return. She cringed at the thought. They were both glorified criminals perhaps her power would be needed, her healing skills or even her life if it was necessary.

But it was all for them. She was controlled by her emotions as he said, and anyone else would see her actions as foolish and desperate, which she was. But progress was never made in concerning Sasuke or the safety of Naruto. She hated sitting idly by while the Akatsuki and Orochimaru were around.

She noted the sound of their footsteps and how they seemed to echo within the walls. Sakura strained her eyes to see around her but she only caught the crimson eyes to her right and the sharp pupils of another to her left.

Her green eyes were nothing special.

A shallow voice muttered something inaudible and Kisame and Itachi stopped in their tracks.

" Zetsu is he inside?" Kisame spoke and Sakura could faintly see the said person in front of her. His profile was strange in shape and like the other Akatsuki members chakra radiated off of him. Zetsu, as he was called was whispering something inaudible which gave the impression that he was talking to himself. Sakura was thankful that it was so dark, her composure was less visible. _If I'm lucky no one else will notice me and I can get this done and over with._

" Oi!"

Sakura twitched, practically clutching to the two people beside her. When Itachi's gaze met her's she stepped back slightly.

"Who's the kunoichi? . . .mmm. She's a friend of yours Itachi?" Sakura turned around to the playful voice. The figured appeared to be slightly taller than her and his voice was laced with humor and a childlike amusement. She got the impression that he was the least threatening of the bunch.

She bit her lip and shook her head inwardly. There was no such thing as a harmless Akatsuki.

Sakura looked around cautiously before both men beside her began to walk ahead. She stumbled before lining herself back between the Kisame and Itachi. The figure behind her shifted, obviously annoyed that he was ignored. –Friend? The question was laughable, Itachi was the farthest thing from a friend. She just wanted to secure her place in Akatsuki for Konoha's sake.

It was her only reason.

" Not talking. . .yeah."

" Shut up." Kisame spoke again and Sakura looked towards Itachi's direction. He's been quiet, not that she expected him to be talkative but still.

Meters ahead she gasped her breath becoming heavy with the overwhelming sensation of chakra. She stepped back instinctively falling back into a fighting stance. " W-what is that?" Sakura managed to say before Itachi nudged her forward.

" Itachi, Kisame state your purpose."

" Sakura has left Konoha by her own volition. Her tremendous chakra control and medical abilities could be of good use to us along with the fact that the kyuubi's vessel seems attached to her." Sakura strained her eyes to see the figure before her. His presence was in the shadows but his eyes made her skin sear.

" Relax kunoichi." Sakura was unaware that she had fallen into fighting stance but nervous and suspicious her muscles were stiffened into place.

Sakura tensed up further bit her lip, and licked her lips forcing herself to give a response which wouldn't get her killed. She couldn't say, ' I want your power to rescue Sasuke, kill Orochimaru, and somehow still say loyal to Konoha'. But she wasn't about to be pictured as weak so she bluntly said the first thing that popped into her head.

" I am willing to prove my worth even though I feel great conflict in betraying my village. My motives are known as I have told both Itachi-san and Kisame-san that I need power to fulfill my objectives. Lastly I hate being addressed as kunoichi, it's Haruno Sakura." She said in a tone more arrogant then she meant.

The person shuffled around before he spoke.

" Humor me."

* * *

Naruto blazed through the forest searching avidly for any sign of his pink haired companion. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone. It was like she said, it wasn't safe to be out on patrol alone. He clenched his teeth to the thought that Sakura was captured in place of him. 

Kakashi's dogs were searching, Kiba along with Akamaru agreed to help but Tsunade was doubtful of Sakura's capture and insisted that it was still early and that she was smart enough to leave a sign or call for backup. Somehow Naruto doubted that. Thoughts of the night haunted him to no end. She had came out in the middle of the night to retrieve him and patrol in his place. Kiba and Akamaru ran up beside him.

" Um. . .Naruto."

The blond slowed down and followed Kiba's lead to a clearing within the trees. Naruto's blood ran cold as Kiba stopped in the high grass to look down at the broken ground. The broken earth was a sign of Sakura as only her and Tsunade had that kind of power and strength to create a fissure this huge.

Akamaru barked and Naruto strode calmly in the thick grass expecting the worst.

Alleviating some anxiety Naruto saw it was just a pieces of broken porcelain of an ANBU mask. To further inspection he noted the color marks and realized that it was his mask.

Naruto cursed the morning rain that washed away any chance of finding Sakura. Without a word he began his sprint blindly forward.

He would find her. He already lost Sasuke, he wasn't about to lose her.

_Sakura what were you thinking? _

* * *

From the scanlations that I've read and information I've gathered, Deidara has certain speech mannerisms which cause him to say . . .mmm or yeah after he speaks. Just a little information on Dei-kun, I never see him in fics. A guy with a mouth in his hand, now that's hot. 

Oh, and thanks for the reviews, I've never gotten such nice feedback before. Usually by now someone is up my ass -not literary- about some little flaw or the pairing or something. I'm getting suspicious. . .hmmm I wonder where all my enemies are? With no opposition I can finally begin my plan for world domination.

Will party for food

Will dance for money (Not that kind of dancing you pervs!)

Will update for reviews.


	5. Hellbent: On staying focused

I wanted to post this last week but I was having problems with the chapter update thingy, then I went away for a week. . .so here it is.

* * *

Hellbent 

Chapter5: On staying focused.

" Impressive Sakura, you seem to heal relatively fast." Itachi passed her side taking the head of the group. To this the said kunoichi tilted her hat slightly, covering her colorful face which was covered with hues of blues, greens and pink. She couldn't tell whether it was sarcasm laced in his tone or if he was being serious but either way she dismissed it as it only made her headache worsen.

Still sore and weary she lagged behind the two criminals.

As expected she was tested to the leader's desire. His curiosity was her pain as she fought for the name of Akatsuki and her life. Disciplined for her insolence, and brutally shown her place Sakura was anomic that she wasn't killed. As her body collapsed beneath her she came to the conclusion that if she was going to be any use to the Akatsuki then she was better off alive. After all they were composed of individuals who worked toward a common goal and with Sakura there would be one more person to aid in the capturing of the bijuu.

To prove her worth they were going to infiltrate Orochimaru's base and destroy it. Because Orochimaru was a former member he was a threat. Upon hearing the reason Sakura's first thought that popped into her head was the proverbial 'if you're not with us then you're against us' motto which she then laughed to herself. At the time the surrounding figures ignored her bizarre giggles and only accounted them for the tide of her conscious flowing out or perhaps insanity; which wasn't alien to the compendium of criminals.

Sakura drifted off soon after.

It was a chance to prove her worth and to be one step closer to securing her goal. Leaving Konoha was difficult and because she was still emotionally attached she knew it would only decay her over time.

One part of her wished she would never wake up from the cold stone floor.

The feeling, the pain, everything would leave her hollow.

Fallen from her thoughts, Sakura gripped the sleeve of her robe in comfort. However the irony hit her and she bit her lip instead. When she noticed that they were closer than before she realized that she was running dazed as their destination was near. Sakura immediately noticed the reduce in speed.

" Itachi scares the shit out of him so this should be easy." Kisame humorously commended breaking the heavy silence. Sakura turned her head to Itachi's reaction but like always he kept a stern face, focused on the objective. Just once she wanted to see him show emotion as proof that he was somewhat human. That he wasn't as cold as he was portrayed to be.

_After all he didn't kill me for being a bother. . ._

" I'm going after Sasuke." Sakura said straightforwardly. " When he sees us he'll immediately go after you Itachi-san." Sakura knew that sounded loyal but she along with the two Akatsuki members knew that she was just protecting Sasuke. In an air of indifference both men said nothing because it was none of their concern. Sasuke was the one with the grudge, with the will to hate and to be vindictive. But if they did ever meet again Sakura knew that Itachi would humor himself with the sight of his little brother and to avoid any unnecessary wounds quickly kill him.

" Make sure you know what you're doing." His tone was slightly off, as he calmly humored her in babysitting his little brother. Sakura nodded, slightly more determined then before.

_I'll just have to break every bone in Sasuke-kun's stubborn body then._

" Oi, we're approaching Orochimaru's base."

Sakura tilted her straw hat, further covering her face. The base was a perimeter of solid stone and blended in with the surrounding environment. Running ahead she kept an eye out for any traps but failing to notice anything she stopped at a stone wall.

Kisame and Itachi casually approached, the former smirking at the enthusiastic youth. " The kid sure is eager to see your brother. Her idealistic thoughts are inspiring, I almost don't want to see her break when she finally realizes."

" She already knows because I've told her before. . ." Itachi watched Sakura's mannerisms as she avidly examined the stone palisade.". . .What she's doing and how she's acting so desperately, even more than before. . .she wishes to prove me wrong."

"Heh. ."

Placing a hand on the smooth surface of the cold stone she pulled back, focused her chakra and released it in a swift punch. The fissure crumbled the wall into boulders at her feet. She glanced curiously into the dark entrance before turning around to the sound of Kisame's annoyed growl.

He held a boulder over his head as Itachi stood nonchalantly to his side. " Next time be more mindful of those around you before you do that." Itachi muttered. Sakura smiled and tilted her head at her own foolishness. In her haste she forgot about her fellow Akatsuki members.

" Sorry." she said lamely.

" You're a subordinate kunoichi, remember your place." Kisame threw the boulder to the side and followed Itachi inside.

It was dark, it was quiet and Sakura felt like she was being watched. Unfortunately she was the only one that had a problem with it.

" Sakura, Orochimaru's base contains numerous cells and broken hallways. Kisame and I are going to find Orochimaru." Taking the hint she went off in the opposite direction of the two. Already calming herself for the confrontation that was ahead she maintaining her emotionless gaze through the blackened mask which she had slipped on for such an occasion. Itachi's voice echoed through out the walls which made her sprint faster.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. . ."

Ignoring the comment she continued down the dark hallway. Sasuke would never understand the purpose of her leaving Konoha, of joining Akatsuki and acting affable towards Itachi. Like Itachi, Sasuke was stubborn and indifferent to emotion especially if it didn't concern him. In the end he would never comprehend her reason for leaving and her allegiance to Akatsuki and would easily fight her for interfering with his vendetta.

Even as she tried to justify it in her mind their were countless quagmires she failed to considered.

_It's not suppose to make sense, it's irrational, hasty_,_ and imprudent but if it gets the job done then so be it._

Nothing made sense anymore. Everything was lost. She was already gone.

Down the numerous hallways she ran the dark fueling her search, she refused to fear. Her neck twitched slightly and she gulped and licked her lips nervously. The presence was near and images of her past trials seemed to come flooding back in the presents of one particular room. Perhaps it was a sense of connection she had but opening the door she expected to find her reason for everything. This was her true test, in openly betraying him she would truly be detached.

Once upon a time she loved him, cried for him.

And now she would drag him back to Konoha, against his will and half dead if needed. For his sake. . . and hers.

Her lips ceased to move and all muscles became taut in her vehement thoughts of uncertainty. It was tempting to say his name which was taboo for so long.

It lingered then faded.

_Sasuke. . ._

_. . .-kun._

* * *

Hugs to all my reviewersof the last chapter while I was away: Stoictimer, Reiyuka Yumikoto, Zukokrazy, FaitaGirl, Magical-Inkable-Pen-Of-The-Rubber-Duckies-Who-Lives-On-Durly-Lane-With-The-Muffin-Man-Duck-And-His-Muffin-Friends-Who-Rock-Solid-Rock-And-Hate-Michael Jackson, Mysteriya, Lady Inari, XUchihaSakuraX, PuNk-RoCkEr713 

Review!


	6. Hellbent: On keeping cool

. . .is this late? I hope not. I've been busy with work and constantly on the computer with my friends. Everyone is IMing me like I'm a freakin' councilor. Yea well. . .I enjoy it and I do love them for it.

* * *

Hellbent 

Chapter6: On keeping cool

_Everything is lost, all the meticulous planning, the practiced conversations, the will to be strong and straightforward. I never expected my reaction would be so. . _

_. . .me._

Old memories flooded back of the last instant she saw his shadowed figure. His form although hidden in the was still visible as she could trace the outline of his lithe body to his spiky hair. His crimson eyes were visible in the dark and she concentrated on his feet, thankful that the hat and mask were still covering her face.

At the same time her face was in a decision between draining to a ghostly white or flooding to a lurid crimson.

She swallowed hard biting her tongue not to make a noise.

He stepped forward.

She tasted blood and slid back nonchalantly.

Her voice was caught up. She didn't know what to say or how to say it and in fear that she would say something foolish and start crying; she kept a still silence.

With each twitch of his eyes she felt a muscle pull in her body.

_For the sanctity of the team. To bring back Sasuke-kun and protect Naruto, this was the only mission which I set for myself. _

_But I never thought of how difficult it would be to pursue this ideal. . . to make everything possible. Even now with Sasuke-kun standing right there in front of me, part of me wants to cry in his presents, kill him for leaving and hug him in relief. _

They were together again to some extent and the relationship seemed to be right where they left off. Silent and awkward. Only this time Sasuke was unaware of the person standing in front of him was Sakura. And Sakura, instead of reacting to her inner feelings decided it would be best if she kept to herself. Because otherwise she would end up reacting to her urges.

_Detached -ne? That's how it is suppose to be. But. . . _

_I can't kill him_

_Stubborn Sasuke-kun_

_. . .never_

" Well?"

Sakura leaned back her stance rigid and threatening.

Sasuke didn't react only moving his chin to the side for a more menacing glare.

"What are you doing Akatsuki?" His voice was in an irritated rumble and before he could step any closer to her she jumped back running through the blind darkness.

_. . .what am I doing?_

_Why can't I. . .? _

The stone wall collapsed and she found herself outside the dark, stale, stone palisade. Her realization which stopped her was the smoke which made her gag and cough with vehemence. She cursed herself inwardly and jumped out to further clear her lungs. Sasuke stood in front of her with a look of suspicion and contempt.

_Is it because I know. . ._

She bit her lip and he spoke again.

" Well? Why is Akatsuki here?" The slightest twitch of his eyes the weight shifting from one foot to the other and Sakura felt the ground underneath her shake.

She was weary of her voice and in the deepest tone she could muster she spoke " . . .Orochimaru."

" . . .Kill him." He said brusquely with his usual air of contempt.

"I don't need him anymore."

" You will not interfere?" She said gaining strength.

" No, but I still won't let you leave. I detest the Akatsuki and to test my strength I'll be content in killing each and every member." Obviously the malice for his brother never wavered but for him to so sadistically describe their death –her death– made her cringe. His time with Orochimaru had an impact as the power of his aura, and hatred grew significantly.

_. . .that he will never forgive me._

Time couldn't heal all wounds. Because Sasuke, being stubborn and vindictive kept slicing them open again.

It was inevitable, she knew it would come down to this. " All right then. . ."

The wind picked up causing the threads on her straw hat to dance and the bells to sing. Distracting and sweet it was a meddling sound which she overlooked.

Because Sasuke was gone.

Instinctively she swiftly turned around and kicked up as her other leg came around for a second hit. In success Sakura landed the first hit which caused Sasuke to lurch back. But catching the second foot he dragged her down with him. Awkwardly he landed on top of her.

Sakura's eyes widened then furrowed.

With a bulldozer right hook she knocked him off of her and twitched to the cracking sound. Her knuckles ached and were raw from chakra and impact.

Sakura gingerly took out a kunai and leaned over the fallen Sasuke, humor in her fiery green eyes. Jolting around she flung a kunai through the thicket of trees.

With a large poof by her feet Sakura stood up calmly, looking around confidently. Sasuke appeared in front of her appearing unscathed.

She smiled beneath her mask.

Sakura could smell the blood, even though he hid it well.

He also smiled, out of contempt and it waned in the air.

" A kunoichi with no special abilities that's what you are." He tossed the kunai to the side, slightly stained with blood.

When he charged in, Sakura could tell he was playing with her. His chauvinistic arrogance was definitely not charming. In frustration she lost herself and for a moment she aimed to kill.

Sasuke fell to the ground forcefully creating a broken crater. Blood filled the pool and Sakura crept closer.

Suddenly overcome with aghast Sakura stood still. From a medic's point of view a simple fact popped into mind. But from the strings she still refused to give up she was in disbelief.

Her hand caressed his shoulder before she pulled him toward her.

Sakura sat there shocked, with the taut body of Uchiha Itachi in her worn hands.

_Fuck._

_How long has it been? _

_When did I slip into his eyes and another _

_mangekyou sharingan? _

Her surroundings were covered in the eery blue haze of the moon. The trees swayed in what seemed to be a numbed breeze and Sakura suddenly felt cold. The lunar glow provided a somewhat false mystical and serine scene.

_. . .deja vu._

However unlike Itachi's mangekyou Sasuke's was a place of shadowed darkness and a midnight glow of lights. It was dark, cold and almost melancholy in feeling. Whereas in Itachi's sharingan her surroundings were motionless, crimson red with the sensation of blood avidly tickling the senses.

The only blood she sensed here was Itachi's pseudo body beside her and her own blood which trickled slowly from her wrists and ankles. The barbed bands constricted for her to notice.

And so she laid there soaking everything in. The pain of her constrictions, the taste of blood, the sorrow she felt which was the essence of Sasuke. She came to a brittle acceptance that her conscious condemned her guilty and allowed her body to continue to suffer as a punishment.

_Itachi is the cause of Sasuke's suffering and my presents will only make it worse._

Sasuke stood above her and she tilted her head to the side unable to face him. His eyes narrowed and as if she was electrocuted Sakura's small body jolted upward. She whimpered softly.

Her heart ached. A much deeper, tearing pain than what the slick blade intended. The wind blew licking icicles on open flesh.

" Where is Itachi? Is he here with you?"

Sasuke leaned on the katana waiting for her answer. But impatient, he slowly relieved the pressure from her chest and slid the blade to her neck. He tapped the porcelain mask.

She could smell her own blood on the blade and remained mute.

" Let me see your face Akatsuki." He whipped off her mask revealing her familiar face. The cobalt painted glow were dim and shadowed her flowing pink tendrils, soft delicate face, and finally her jade orbs.

Sakura stared up to him with half lidded eyes, distant and guilt-ridden

He looked back with disbelief, annoyance and malice.

Everything was broken as she could feel it like the wet cold earth underneath her and the wind slapping her exposed face. Her breath was ragged as it was the first time she was taken by the mangekyou. The breath of the one above her grew silent and she clenched her teeth in angst.

"_I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. . ." _

Sasuke's voice was hoarse, deep and piecing. ". . .Sakura"

She couldn't prevent the tears.

* * *

Do you want Giant Pocky? 

Review!


	7. Hellbent: On keeping everything broken

Thanks to those that reviewed:

NewLordofDarkness, Mysteriya, RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake, Kakashi-Erro-Sensei, Lady Inari, Sakura0890, Reiyuka Yumikoto, GinaCat, BankotsuAngel, Stoictimer, MistressBlossom

Pirate Shinju- Thank you for the heads up -embarrassed- I'm kinda anal about these type of things so I'll reread my chapters so far and fix it. I can't believe I did that. . .presences, yeah I know the difference. -feels stupid- Oo

So thing about the pocky was true. My friend and I had Giant Pocky which we shared but being the gracious person that she is she gave away most of it. But fortunately for me she saved me the last stick.

Which was melted

and broken.

I then wondered whether I could have stabbed her with the Giant Pocky stick. -sigh- Let's get this started.

* * *

Hellbent 

Chapter7: On keeping everything broken

She could hear it, pulsating in her ears. It echoed loudly, mocking her.

_His voice._

Focused on the feet in front of her Sakura slowly made her eyes travel up to the young man. By now the tears had stopped and she just laid there on her hands and knees. It was that familiar sense of being a burden when her intentions were good that kept her down.

She could feel it in his glare, askance, disgust. . .betrayal.

And it was enough to conform all of her suspicions as her eyes met his. Dewy, her eyes maintained a laser light intensity as she critically analyzed her once upon a time team mate, and comrade. Because as of now it was lost, he could never forgive her and she wasn't even going to ask for his forgiveness. She just wanted one last final glimpse before his words shattered.

_He has that same distant look on his face, just like Itachi. Placid, cold, I can't even tell if he cares. . .if he even acknowledges it's me._

So she took the silence as time to photograph how handsome he brutally became. The stoic black spikes of his hair, onyx vortex eyes, broad shoulders, lithe body. An appearance similar to Itachi which made her tense.

And when she realized that he had been examining her as well she wondered how she managed not to fall dead to his gaze.

His eyes burned with fire and smoke and something which made her involuntarily gag. Like she had something stuck in her throat and couldn't breathe.

". . .What are you doing?" He finally asked, in a voice which made her shiver.

She licked her lips nervously. Her eyes fell back down to the ground. " Sasuke-kun, I. . ." She paused took and took a breath.

" Is this all a joke?" He continued. " You are not an Akatsuki, what are you doing? Where is my brother?" She noted how he refused to say her name, as if it pained him.

Sakura stood her ground her face darkening to the disdain and arrogance to Sasuke's voice.

It was all for him, for Naruto. Everything she sacrifice, her village, her friends and he never even considered thinking about a former teammate before his brother. She sighed, it was what she expected.

Her hands were clenched at her sides and she gritted her teeth. There was no point in crying or feeling sorrow he didn't want it and she didn't need it. She blinked clearing her vision.

" Itachi-san is here dealing with Orochimaru, I am here dealing with you." She made a move and grabbed onto his sleeve just as it seemed he was going to leave. He crooked his head and hissed at her.

" What are you doing?" He repeated with more ferocity, spitting fire and venom. Sasuke pulled away from her touch, Sakura winced.

_Sasuke-kun _

" . . .Sorry." She managed a mutter, apologizing for everything but nothing at the same time. She knew that it was a waste of breath.

" Is he with you? Right now is he?" A pause, voice still calm and tepid. " But why would they need you? A bunch of S-class criminals and one girl foolish enough to join." He looked at her as if his gaze would some how deter her. Like she was twelve again and foolishly thought he was a god.

" I am not going to let you fight Itachi-san." She walked steadily forward with a stern gaze on her target. " I will break each bone in your body before I let you."

He smirked. " . . .I've heard that somewhere before. "

The wind blew and in a shadow he appeared behind her with stealth she never imagined. In turning around she punched and kicked only to have her efforts dodged. She noticed how he avoided her touch so when she noticeably slowed he came in closer. Aimed for the ground Sakura landed a kick and watched how the ground reacted with a canyon.

She slouched. Sasuke hopped over gracefully keeping his distance from the panting teenager.

She wanted to see his reaction and when she looked over to him his sharingan was on.

He didn't say anything and that was good enough for her.

" Well, Sasuke-kun." She smiled cynically with good humor. " It wasn't an empty threat when I said I would break every bone in your body."

" You know. . .A missing-nin is a missing-nin no matter what the persons' reasons are." He started in a matter-of-fact tone meant to sear. " Even if you think your reasons are just and of altruistic self sacrifice you're sadly mistaken. You left with the unrealistic thought that you could somehow motivate or 'drag' me to go back to Konoha when you yourself cannot."

She kept her gaze low, because of the sharingan, because of the look on his face. Sasuke still had a chance to live, not like her. She already committed herself.

She would die an Akatsuki.

And he obviously knew but sardonically he decided to make it sting.

" I know what I am doing." She said nonchalantly. " And I would say that I am doing this for both you and Naruto but for myself as well. I have much to prove. . .to everyone. I must over come this factor."

'_Emotions make you weak. They make you do foolish actions for worthless people. In the end everyone is selfish, for power, for wealth, whatever. . .you can say you're doing this with the thought of another in mind but really it's for yourself.' _

"I am selfish, I left my life in Konoha for the ability I was never able to achieve, for the actions I could never commit."

Her gaze wavered as she came to the conclusion she knew was inevitable. " And- and I could have just lived. . .lived like I'm telling you to. . .but I guess"

_I'm a hypocrite_

"It wasn't good enough."

Her throat was raspy and prolonged movement caused her brain to register the physical marring and drained chakra. He and Naruto, they always had a bond which disregarded her. She wanted at least the strongest part of team 7 to be prolific.

"As for you Sasuke-kun, my intentions were to motivate you into returning by your own volition. But I can see that idea was a waste."_ I knew it was a waste._

In careful movements she motioned to the ground and picked up the black mask from where it was knocked off of her. She searched for its comfort and the fact that kept her face hidden.

There was no sound but when her face was disguised the black paint of the mask started to drip to crimson. As if the eye holes bled.

Sasuke's scrunched his face and looked away. " . . .So what? Why do you care so much? These stupid fantasies of yours. It was a waste for you to come."

_Stupid fantasies?_

It was so similar as it constantly mocked her. _His voice._

'_You cannot perceive the reality of your actions because you're stuck in your own illusions of what you want to happen rather than what will actually happen.'_

She bit her lip and ignored the voice realizing that she didn't have an easy response. It was planned out in her head, her motives but when faced with the question she gulped hard. She felt as torn. Sakura remembered, back then she didn't have a response either.

_It's the only thing I have to hang onto._

" I will fulfill my own desire and bring you back to Konoha." She evaded the question.

" . . ."

With one last warning she decided to give him a fleeting glance. " I love you Sasuke-kun. Remember, I told you once."

_And you said 'thank you' _

"Stay away from the Akatsuki. Because it is the same I would die for you but also kill you rather than let you die by the hand of Itachi." It needed to be said, she needed to remind herself, it was her fuel.

"It's always the same damn story." He interrupted in a deep tone. " Revenge won't make me feel better. . . Sakura you're here because of me and 'Naruto', I'm here because of Itachi, Naruto is also endangered because of Itachi. Do you see how one person effects the rest of us? You say that you love me yet you betray me and join a organization of criminals. . . Your words are faulty and I'm annoyed of you and everyone else getting in my way."

_You. . .you don't understand. . ._

" I cannot allow that to happen. Live your life not the one owned by Itachi."

" There you go again with that crap. "

_. . .not at all._

Something in her brain finally snapped, or perhaps registered. " I know you care, don't fucking play like you don't. And Naruto. . .Naruto too."

_He has been sulking, with pseudo hopeful smiles. He and Sasuke always had something that I never could grasp. A bond that I was never a part of even though I was just as close._

"He won't understand but-but you will tell him that I love him too, ne?"

" Hmph"

* * *

_A kunoichi with no special abilities that's what you are._

Sakura clenched the wet ground beneath her, grabbing the grass her senses took in the threatening stench of the blood. Her own, coagulating on her clothes, dripping down fatally. She wondered if it was fatigue kicking in that made it feel like a tickle as her bare arm twitched sporadically.

Sasuke, noticeably heaving, deliberately walked steadily towards her fallen form, stepped on her fallen robe. . .the blackened sky, the bloodied clouds.

She clenched her shoulder her hands and body becoming warm. Her own attempt to slow down the bleeding.

His footsteps stopped and silently she noticed the change in temperature as the cool metal contrasted with the soft skin beneath her neck. She looked up at him with a painful smirk, covered discreetly by the porcelain mask.

His body was marred and bruised of blood and dirt was soaked on his clothes. If anything snapped or if anything was broken he eluded her medic eye with a complete look of apathy. She herself was exhausted and worn, torn but not broken. And the fact that the nerve endings of the her shoulder were lacerated and ripped to shreds only provided a natural endorphin produced by her brain. This kept her focused on the person in front of her rather then the hole in her shoulder.

His face looked blank and almost pitiful, his eyes were calm and tranquil. She stared memorized by his eyes which returned to their natural hue of black.

_His sharingan isn't on. . . I'm no longer a threat. . . I'm dead._

The scene which mocked her Sakura grew annoyed, frustrated by all that remained unchanged. Clenching the torn flesh and gushing blood of her shoulder she gingerly slid the mask off with her free hand. With furrowed brows she gave him a stern glare. It took her all the power she could muster to get to her knees as his katana followed, it's tip positioned precariously at the base of her neck.

She swallowed hard. It sliced into her flesh.

" . . .Well, kill me." She hissed slowly, rasing her hands to steady the cold metal blade. She was tired of being undermined, his vindictive ways were pissing her off. And now. . .now she wanted to prove Itachi wrong. That Sasuke still thought about her and Team 7 and that he wasn't as detached as he believed himself to be. But if he should kill her, then her actions were foolish and for naught. The question was. . . did he really want to be saved?

Her hands started to bleed.

_If it's all a waste and hopeless. . .then maybe. . ._

He looked away. " . . . you do not belong here. Leave." With contemn he pulled away the katana.

The first thought that popped into her head was that Sasuke had spared her probably because of pity or the fact that she was eventually die of the blood loss. But suppressing the negative and probably true thoughts Sakura looked up at him with admiration and relief that there was still part of him that cared.

More importantly she would be able to drag his sorry ass back to Konoha because as much as she cared for him he still saw her as the weak little twelve year old who so pathetically professed her love thinking that was enough.

For Sasuke, nothing was ever good enough.

The wind grew thicker and Sakura shuttered. Sasuke's head shot around to the presence of the black and red of the Akatsuki robes.

_Fuck_

Sakura hung her head in frustration, cursing the Uchihas silently. Itachi was gingerly took off his hat showing revealing his face to spite the his younger sibling.

" . . .I suppose Sakura isn't the only one who has a weakness for her teammates."

". . ." Sasuke didn't say anything as his eyes furrowed. His body took a step forward before he realized that something was holding him back. Sakura sent a Sasuke-like glare at Itachi as she desperately attached herself to Sasuke's leg.

"Let go." He hissed.

She ignored him

"Itachi, what are you doing here? I said I would handle this myself." Sakura spat annoyed by the intrusion. It was her mission and her concern.

Kisame was courteous enough to respond. " Sorry kid, we got bored."

She let out a huff.

Sasuke would only be focused on his brother now.

* * *

Sorry this chapter wasn't talking to me which sucked because I had it all typed out but then I didn't like it and I rewrote it and. . .and yeah. . well the next chapter will be up sooner. . . I think.

Reviews please!


	8. Hellbent: On letting go

Hellbent

Chapter8: On letting go.

Sorry, I've been busy.

Thanks to all my reviewers and a shout out to Rubberduckieswholikepieandcake. . . for a such a nice note.

---------------

_And there is nothing left._

_But I can't let go._

_Even though I said I would. _

_I continue_

_To live_

_and die _

Sakura gritted her teeth at the situation. Her jaw muscles were taut and causing unneeded tension to the already strenuous situation.

Itachi and Kisame were in plan sight silently taunting the younger Uchiha, who was currently caught in her desperate grasp. She was a leach, a rock, an anchor and Sasuke was caught in her hold. Sakura, herself was sipping her teeth of the excess fluid in her mouth while becoming steadily flaccid.

Itachi tilted his neck slightly and Sasuke immediately tensed.

" Fuck." She hissed blood licking her lips as she attempted to contain her thoughts. " Can you. . .understand. . . " Useless jargon.

She thought out loud. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

_I can't let go._

" Sakura, we've accomplished our objective. " Itachi said clinically.

_Even though everything is so fucked up._

She attempted to control her breathing and heart rate

" I've given you a chance but it seems as if you've fail–

Sasuke twitched.

" No, Itachi-san, Kisame-san. . .keep your distance!"

Itachi continued. " -ed to complete yours."

" I was hoping to see his broken body in your grasp." Kisame folded his arms.

" Sakura, let me go." Sasuke crouched slightly, white knuckles clenching the katana.

_Too many of them, they can't here me. _

She didn't listen.

_They're not listening._

When the wind passed conspicuously she held on tighter to Sasuke's leg. She clenched on, like she never wanted him to leave her. Sasuke snarled in protest, falling slowly, stubbornly. He felt a literal spark electrocute his system and he involuntarily twitched. He could hear it. The empty sound of bones shattering, slicing through muscle and flesh. He could see it. Her venomous chakra, like fire around her arms, rupturing, piercing through his veins slicing through his system.

Meanwhile her eyes were clenched shut.

_They're not listening._

Itachi appeared like she thought he would; in front of her. He stood over her and Sasuke in a usual distant gaze and something else which made her quiver. Her eyes trailed.

_I know._

Shaking with wide green eyes she moved gingerly. Sasuke had no words and just narrowed his eyes.

_I can't make them . . ._

_Understand._

From Sasuke's point of view he could see the world around him in a vicarious shadow. Where he was falling into the pits of hell, where Sakura had willingly threw him. Where she knew she could watch him.

She looked ridiculously tall from where he laid.

From his leg the bone protruded out of his flesh and left an intricate trail of blood on the ground from where he collapsed to where she was currently standing. Sasuke watched as her body seemed to be involuntarily shaking. Face to face to his brother, she whispered something barely audible.

"He's mine. . .I will kill him."

Itachi looked indifferent and when his eyes gazed upon his brother's fallen body they narrowed mockingly. Those lashes daunting in their feathered beauty. Itachi took a breath as if to speak and Sakura punched him.

_Don't speak, _

_don't look. _

" Don't touch him. He's mine." She hissed and licked her lips.

And Itachi, with the same placid look painted on his face barely let out a noise with his head drawn back.

Out of the corner of Sasuke's eye he barely saw how Kisame's face widened with a toothy smirk or how his brother discreetly blinked. His eyes were focused, half-lidded with confusion on Sakura.

In turn, Sakura didn't see hear Kisame's synd remark or hear Itachi's buttons open when his hand crept out of his cloak. She didn't see Kisame's quizzical quirk of his eyebrow. And she especially didn't see how Itachi slid his fingertips to his mouth and back to the reddened skin of his cheek.

Her sights were turned to the younger Uchiha, the one who was still stubbornly conscious. Because Sasuke couldn't see any reason behind Sakura's actions and in some form he didn't know why he cared.

"Hnn. . ." He let out an strained breath which came out as a snort of contempt.

She positioned herself directly towards his form. Her hands were twitching at her sides and her lips red, contrasting with her banal pale skin.

". . .stay down." Sakura's eyes slanted slightly, jaded. She frowned in disappointed like she thought he would be rational enough to listen to her.

But she wasn't being rational herself.

And Sasuke just leered as he felt his vision waver then intensify. As if his eyes were on fire and he realized the Sharingan was on again.

She was beyond annoying. This girl who said openly that she would sacrifice her life for him and her morals and soul for her team.

He was confused, what team?

She walked in black and red, saying her reason was because of him, because of Naruto, because of team 7. Yet she stood over his body, along side his brother and looked at him with a empty gaze he never knew she could possess.

Perhaps, he never knew her at all.

He didn't understand.

He didn't want to.

However he couldn't help to notice how her eyes shook no longer alive with fire and how she grew deathly pale with each strained breath she took.

He heard her splutter as he struggled to stand. His knee popped and hung loosely, but keeping the weight off he was able to get into stance. A well-developed numb look took over his face and he watched her face downcast.

Sakura was a medic but even without the experience she knew pain when she saw it, she knew determination when it spat at her and she knew death when it lingered hungrily in the air.

She looked at him and he didn't like it. Not with love, not with hate, she just looked at him with hollow eyes.

Dead eyes.

_I'm tired. Just. . ._

" Stay down, Sasuke-kun." She reiterated this time with more feeling. And for a fleeting second that familiar gleam of love appeared.

_Listen. Please._

He shuffled his feet when she walked casually over to him.

Sakura didn't look at his face as she forwarded a punch into his stomach.

She didn't watch as he coughed up blood until he collapsed.

Her gaze was in the distance.

Sakura was tired, and malaise but mostly she just wanted it to be over. Everything was visceral; nothing was rational, just feelings.

As Sasuke remained motionless on the ground his thoughts were of her and her annoying foolishness. And with the last of his consciousness he could see that picture of her smiling twelve year old face before it melted back into her present form. He failed to notice before but she was beautiful.

No

She was more than beautiful, she was shivering, with pale white-washed skin, and covered in blood.

His blood,

her blood

He could see it, so clearly hazy. They are seventeen and his perception of Sakura is still. . . Sakura. The curves of her cheek bones, the waves of pink hair which frame her face. But the picture is broken, and his memory is only a memory. She isn't who he thought she was, she isn't the one he remembers. She isn't smiling.

She's frowning.

And he forgot that he had struck her shoulder with a chidori. And he forgot why he had purposely missed and struck her shoulder instead of her heart. And he forgot how much it all meant to him.

Her heart.

He didn't want it.

And he scowled before everything went dark.

". . . I won't say it again." She said monotonously.

It was the only time he ever listened to her.

_Thank you._

_ --------------------_

She could see it.

The rise and fall of his chest.

So she fell to her knees.

Her eyes looked at shine of her reflection of the crimson puddle and she wondered whose blood it was. Was there enough shed? Enough for her to die? Or just to watch Sasuke die? If somehow she was able to find peace in collapsing she would have done it already. But she would die an Akatsuki, not a Konohagure-nin, or apprentice to one of the renown Sannin, not Sakura-chan or anything memorable.

Just another missing-nin

A criminal

An Akatsuki.

When Itachi shuffled his feet slightly she looked up out of her stupor.

" We're leaving." She didn't possess the strength to lift her head and it fell lower and her breathing fell more shallow. But she attempted to crawl over to Sasuke's body.

Instead she was halted, her eyes confronted with those obtrusive colors which sent dread through her body.

Sakura stopped breathing when Itachi bent down, and gulped when she was once again face to face with him. A thought popped into her mind how he didn't want her to collapse next to Sasuke and she attempted a frown. When he gingerly placed his hand under her chin to look into her hazy eyes she discreetly noticed the slight pink of his right cheek.

She ended up half-smiling instead.

When Itachi's grip grew tight around her face she cautiously grabbed his wrist, in fear of a sudden silent payback for the punch. But his face remained casually idle and he tilted her face, watching the blood drip down her cheek.

" Your chakra is nearly depleted. Your blood loss is fatal."

A strained breath and Sakura bit her lip, too fatigued to start senselessly crying." . .why are you telling me? I know that I'm going to die."

He narrowed his eyes, feathered lashes darkening his face. When Itachi's other hand grabbed her left wrist she writhed slightly then went limp. Realizing that her eyes had instinctively closed she opened them slowly with the strange sensation of cold metal on her finger.

All that she could think of was how it contrasted with the warmth of Itachi's hand.

" This ring connects all of the Akatsuki member's chakra. Make use of it." She shivered as his breath tickled her ear. She felt him lean forward, his words husky and his lips hovering over sensitive skin" It would be in your own best interest not to die and a waste of my time to watch you die." He release her and moved away leaving her stumbling in her own hazy thoughts.

Sakura looked to the cold band on her left pinky finger. It was an azure color with the symbol Kūu or sky on the gem.

_Akatsuki are connected though this. Their chakra. . ._

She didn't notice that the blood on her cheek was wiped away.

When she looked up again Kisame was visible and standing over Sasuke. She managed a possessive growl.

" He's still breathing you know." The shark-man said menacingly.

She didn't respond and there was a strained silence before Kisame spoke again. " You know I kinda wanted to see you prove Itachi wrong." He nudged Sasuke's body. " He's always right, it gets annoying sometimes."

Sakura looked up lethargically. " Nnn. . .What, you don't think I got to him?" She motioned to Sasuke's bleeding body.

Kisame smirked before leaving. " . . .maybe."

Sakura smiled sadly after Kisame was out of sight.

_. . .Nnn_

Alone with Sasuke, Sakura rose to her feet with the weary feeling of chakra warming her body. It was the same sensation she got when drinking tea on a frigid morning; like fuel, only it was tainted and she could feel it eat up at her moral.

She was officially part of the organization. Her soul, her life, everything was gone. Her fate would now be decided as an Akatisuki.

Itachi was already gone before she had the chance but she muttered it anyway, ". . .Thank you." Whether it was the lack of blood through her system or not she had a feeling he heard her.

In careful steps she picked up her torn robe and her mask. The robe acted like a sheet blanketing Sasuke's face and a proportion of his body and the mask she placed over her face. With his arm around her good shoulder she steadily trudged through the forest. A green glow warmed her body and hovered over Sasuke's form.

Now she only had to endure the longest walk of her life.

Destination: Konohagure.

--------------------

Just some clarification for the little dialogue between Kisame and Sakura. Kisame is referring to the conversation he had with Itachi about how Sakura should realize that it's basically pointless for her to go after Sasuke. And at the time Sakura was determined to prove Itachi wrong and show that Sasuke would listen to her. I think that's in chapter 5 ; p

Thanks to all my reviewers.


End file.
